


【良堂】良宵谁与共 (Part 1)

by Crispandice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良宵谁与共 (Part 1)

（前接Lofter）

 

孟鹤堂的头发不像平时那样梳得整整齐齐，现在蓬松的散着，软乎乎地搭在他的额前，显得倒是比平时小了好几岁。他穿着睡袍，整个人又香又软，领口因为刚才的肢体接触敞开了一大部分，被搓红的皮肤上露着还清晰可见的吻痕。  
那些吻痕像周九良的战利品，更像周九良宣示主权的印记。  
孟鹤堂的呼吸带着些酒精的甜味，湿润又饱满的嘴唇透着一股水光，周九良没忍住一凑近就亲上去了。

他的手还按在孟鹤堂的腰上，他吻上去的时候孟鹤堂吐出了一阵细碎的喘息。  
这只是一个很简单的亲吻，周九良一反应过来就马上退开了。  
他有点儿不知所措，想直起身子起来的时候又被孟鹤堂拉住了。  
孟鹤堂用手圈住他的脖子，动作轻柔地把他拉回来，两个人之间的距离甚至比刚才的还近。

他伸出舌头飞快地舔舐了一下周九良的嘴唇，他本就不是什么圣人，周九良结实的身躯靠近的时候他就有些心猿意马了，那股蠢蠢欲动的浪劲儿更是被周九良无意识的亲吻撩拨起来。孟鹤堂的欲望一向简单明了，更何况现在的气氛感觉更是对到不行。  
被压抑了将近半年的生理需求和欲望，混着酒气的酥甜顺着孟鹤堂的神经蔓延到他脑袋里的各个角落里，逐渐吞掉因为酒精本就模糊了些许的理智。他被周九良年轻健壮的身躯包裹着，莫名有种熟悉的感觉。

孟鹤堂眼波流转，“周九良，”他小声喘着气叫周九良的名字，又去舔周九良下巴的痣。  
又酥又痒的触感从下巴传到心尖，周九良看着身下的人，看他淡粉色的唇一开一合。  
孟鹤堂又喊了他一声：“周九良，”他抬起腰蹭了一下周九良的下身，“做吧。”

 

周九良愣了一秒，马上就凑近重重地亲他，两个人交换着彼此的气息，空气里暧昧的气氛逐渐被浓重的欲望代替。孟鹤堂环在周九良脖子上的手臂缩紧了不少，他腾出一只手去摸索周九良的胯间，凭着感觉去解他的裤子。周九良哪里受得了这样的撩拨，他把自己的腰带解开，又去扒孟鹤堂本就宽松的睡袍。  
孟鹤堂薄薄的胸膛露出来，周九良盯着看了两秒，饿狼扑食一般地压下去，从脖子吻到胸口，一路吮吸舔舐，留下一串暗红色的痕迹。  
周九良在用舌头画着圈舔舐孟鹤堂的乳尖的时候，孟鹤堂就已经受不了了，他不受控制地发出呻吟，胸膛随着周九良或轻或重的舔弄不停起伏。  
他实在是太久没享受过这样的待遇了，他脑袋里面就像被塞满了浆糊，根本无法思考，被周九良的撩拨弄得喘不过气。  
孟鹤堂把手都伸到周九良裤子里面去了，他摸索到周九良已经抬头的性器，感觉手里的东西已经开始发热边硬，真实的触感让他迅速地回忆起了那天晚上发生过的事情的画面，那些香艳的片段夹杂着周九良落在他胸膛上的吻，让他欲火中烧。

孟鹤堂躺在不算宽大的沙发上，周九良跪在他腿间，直起身子把自己的衣服裤子脱下来，又赤身裸体地压下去。  
看着周九良脱衣服的动作，孟鹤堂心脏狂跳。可能是在自己家客厅的关系，他从未觉得如此激动燥热，客厅的光从周九良头上打下来，孟鹤堂顺着他胸膛裸露着的肌肤往下看，看到已经硬挺着性器，光是看那么一眼，他就已经可以想象这根东西在他身体里顶弄的畅快了。他不由自主地扭了一下，柔柔地开口：“来呀……”

周九良觉得自己真的是碰见了个妖精，他一边温柔的亲吻一边用手指去探孟鹤堂的后穴，周九良手指修长，指甲修剪得整齐圆润，他用手指划过孟鹤堂后穴，轻轻地在周围按压了两下，“这次你可没地方跑了。”他咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵，略带惩罚性地突然插入一根手指。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂轻哼一声，后穴缩了一下。  
周九良嫌地方不够大，直接把孟鹤堂的一条腿搭在沙发靠背上。这么一来孟鹤堂身下衣不蔽体门户大开，身上散落着的睡袍更是遮不住什么，反而有一种犹抱琵琶、欲拒还迎的情趣。

 

周九良的手指在孟鹤堂的后穴里来回抽插，加到第三根手指的时候孟鹤堂已经喘不上气来了。  
他浑身潮红地躺在沙发上，也不知道周九良是故意逗他还是扩张得太有耐心，他握住周九良撑在他腰边的手臂，捏了捏：“别玩了……”周九良手一重，孟鹤堂又发出一阵急促地鼻息：“嗯哈……”  
他上扬的尾音听得人浑身发酥，周九良压着他，语气里带着宠溺和笑意：“我怕待会儿把你弄疼了。”他简单地解释一下，脑门抵着孟鹤堂额前的头发，抓着孟鹤堂的大腿根就把性器顶了进去。

“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂被直直地顶出一口气，他闭着眼睛，后穴因为异物的进入不停地收紧，敏感的肠道疯狂地收缩着。周九良也喘得不行，他耐心地停下动作等孟鹤堂适应，可疯狂收缩的后穴实在是吸得他舒服得想低吼两声，他只能气息不稳地去吻孟鹤堂亮晶晶的眼皮。酥酥麻麻的吻让孟鹤堂心里暖烘烘的，他抬起头主动去亲周九良的嘴唇，他太喜欢周九良沉默着的温柔了，他伸出舌头去逗弄周九良的，在他口腔里肆意地舔舐，他把手伸到周九良结实的腰肢上轻轻抚摸，双唇分开的时候甚至把周九良的腰往自己身上按了按。  
孟鹤堂眨了一下眼睛，又亲了一下周九良下巴上的痣：“动吧……” 

面对这样的邀请还怎么能温柔，周九良一手抓起孟鹤堂的脚踝，把另一只腿抗在自己宽阔结实的肩膀上，他差不多把整个身子都压在孟鹤堂身上了，他掐握住孟鹤堂的腰开始狠狠地抽插起来。  
“啊！嗯嗯……你……””孟鹤堂立马发出一连串儿诱人的浪叫，身下凶猛的动作让他实在意想不到，也让他经受不起：“你慢点儿……”。周九良握着孟鹤堂搭在他肩膀上的小腿，他的耻骨紧贴着孟鹤堂的腿根，一下又一下地往柔软又紧致的后穴里疯狂鞭挞。两个人的身体赤裸着贴在一起，肉体间碰撞的声音混着周九良低声的喘息，把孟鹤堂撩得最后一丝儿理智都没了。

周九良狠狠地往他后穴里顶，一会儿加快频率，等孟鹤堂受不了了疯狂收缩的时候又慢下来，换成一下又一下凶狠又缓慢的深顶。他逮着孟鹤堂韧性十足的腰肢，让性器顶端沿着后穴娇嫩的肉不住地研磨浅插，又狠狠地撞进来，孟鹤堂的后穴传来又酸又痒的快感，他的声音开始带了哭腔，欲望得到满足的舒爽泛起层层涟漪，随着周九良的动作不停扩散到他身体的每个角落。  
周九良突然的又一个深顶让孟鹤堂不由自主地开始发浪，他搭在周九良腰上的手落下来，开始贪心地抚摸起自己腿间的欲望。  
“嗯哈……”孟鹤堂比起眼睛享受着性事的快活，不自觉地开始抬起胸膛。

周九良很快就发现了孟鹤堂的小动作，孟鹤堂湿润又高热的后穴紧紧地压迫着他，那天晚上熟悉的感觉又回来了，他盯着孟鹤堂已经开始有点儿迷离的眼神，突然有点儿生气。  
他一想起那天独自醒来就空无一人的房间就忍不住想发火，而把他丢下的始作俑者现在还舒服地躺在沙发上红着眼角哼哼。  
周九良一手把孟鹤堂的手抓住压到头顶上方，在孟鹤堂还没反应过来的空挡里狠狠地捏他的乳头：“自己摸得舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂还一脸茫然的看着周九良，被乳尖上的痛感吓得一激灵，眼泪差点给疼出来。

在孟鹤堂委委屈屈的眼神里，周九良退出来，抓着他的大腿对折到他的胸口，孟鹤堂低呼一声，半个腰都悬在空气里。  
周九良空又霸道地摁住孟鹤堂的手，咬着他的喉结就再次插了进去。  
“啊……”更加贴合的体位让周九良更深入地进入了孟鹤堂的后穴，他一秒都没犹豫，打桩一样又凶又狠地开始抽插。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……别……慢点儿……”孟鹤堂被动地承受着周九良一次比一次凶狠的抽插，仰起脖子，一连串儿娇吟就出了喉咙。后穴又热又麻，无上的快感让他情不自禁绷紧了脚趾，他含着眼泪嗫嚅，手被束缚着，还不忘用手指尖去触碰周九良的手背。他腿根都在发抖，抬着朦胧的泪眼看周九良在他身上使劲穿刺鞭挞，迷茫地向他索要一个吻。

周九良看他这幅沉沦的样子，恨不得把自己的囊袋都塞进肉穴里。  
“呜呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂开始啜泣，满眼都盛满了无边的春水，眼神也开始涣散。周九良俯身去满足了孟鹤堂的索吻，在交换唇齿间的津液的时候握住了孟鹤堂颤抖着的性器，跟着胯下疯狂的抽插爱抚起来。  
孟鹤堂根本受不住这样的前后夹击，他弓起身子，舒服得睫毛都在不停地颤，他嗯嗯啊啊的哭喊了好久，终于在周九良咬上他耳垂的时候射了出来。  
后穴的快感顺着脊背传到四肢，像电流一样在体内炸开来，他脚尖都绷直了，弓起的身子往后倒，跌进柔软的沙发里。孟鹤堂舒服得大脑都短暂的空白了几秒，周九良啄也似的吻他的脸颊。

他抬眼看周九良，脸上还留着高潮之后的红晕，周九良还在他身体里面，他毫无威慑力地瞪了周九良一眼，一说话尾音还带着点性事后的沙哑：“我腰都被你弄疼了……”  
周九良摸了一把他的腰，把自己的性器往里送了送，“待会儿给你揉。”

 

两个人从沙发滚到卧室，孟鹤堂到后面完全神志不清了，他只会红着眼睛抱着周九良的肩，断了气一样地呻吟，小声地求饶说不要了。周九良搂着他吻他的额头，声音又柔又沙哑，“乖……”他轻声哄孟鹤堂，下身却还是又凶又狠地在后穴里抽插顶弄。

最后孟鹤堂一身薄汗，他把脑袋埋在周九良胸膛里，嗫嚅着说必须得去浴室清理一下。  
他还没从泪眼婆娑的劲儿里缓过来，整个人都显得特别可怜：“不清理明天要发烧了……”  
周九良一把抱起他往主卧的浴室走，一言不发把他洗得干干净净。孟鹤堂意志昏沉地窝在他怀里，周九良把被子给两个人盖好之后，真的开始环着他给他按摩后腰。  
温热的手指不轻不重地按压着酸痛的肌肉，孟鹤堂舒服得很快就要睡着了，他迷糊中听到周九良问他，“上次是不是让你难受了？”  
他哼了一声，在无意识中进入香甜的梦境。

 

（后接Lofter）


End file.
